


Fallen Angel

by pyropinkfish



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, This was a request on tumblr too, alex is actually an angel too but lost his grace i guess, fallen angel AU, i forgot i had it saved and idk i dont like it, its feelsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested on tumblr, idk I don't care for it much but the idea is Alex used to be an angel, one Michael was very good friends with until he fell and it lead to his reincarnation into humanity. Michael vowed to protect his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Angel

A long time ago the angels were a happy race. Higher angels interacted peacefully and tensions were near none existent. 

A long time ago Michael knew a fellow angel by the name Alexander. He was apart of the messenger core. Angels with the only purpose of communicating to humans. This was a subgroup lead by Gabriel, God's most favorite messenger. 

Michael and Alexander spent a lot of free time talking about the humans. So little actually loved them as God had told them to do. It's why they originally bonded to one another. In lack of terms, they were best friends. Regardless of the power difference. Alexander was a higher angel, but not at all an Archangel. There was only seven of those at any given time. Titles shifted a lot, Uriel replaced Lucifer when he fell. 

Alexander had been there with him to get over the loss of his brother. Him and Lucifer had been inseparable. Truly close as brothers and having to be the one to cast him out himself greatly pained him. Especially when he could understand the jealously he had. 

But that jealously spread. Lucifer had other brothers he loved just as much as Michael. He had Gabriel. Someone he raised himself. Like Michael had raised Lucifer. 

Lucifer's banishment was even harder on Gabriel, and too soon he began to resent the human race. It broke Alexander's heart, an angel who really did enjoy watching at the edge of Heaven as the humans discovered fire, built new things to better their lives. They were just such curious things that he couldn't imagine hating them. 

As tensions began to rise to levels unbearable, God once again growing disgusted by his creations, Alexander had been the one to cry that He promised not to bring another bought of destruction. 

"Noah's Flood Father!" He cried. When even Michael stood down, Alexander did something no angel thought was possible. 

He ripped his grace out. 

He fell the very instant and Michael felt the loss of a life time of friendship gone. He wept for weeks while some woman Alexander had been fascinated with for some unknown reason was fornicating with a man she just met at a bar after losing everything she loved when her father died. They had been watching helplessly and unable to answer the prayers to save him. It was just destiny. 

When orders came that they would have to kill a child before it was born, Michael was given the task. It was then he understood what was being requested of him. His friend had been reincarnated without his grace. A symbol of hope for the human race and God wanted it dead. 

Michael couldn't. He just couldn't. He carried with him a prophecy, Alexander's grace, and was sent to kill the woman and he failed in his task. He had already banished his brother, he couldn't kill his friend. 

Trusting Jeep Hanson was easy, Alexander adored that man, willed it that his soul mate be the very blonde. The cupids allowed it. Trusting Jeep to carry Alexander's grace was hard. But he did it anyway, and on a human, the form of tattoos took over his body. 

Michael didn't expect to be alive after Gabriel killed him. But since he was, he vowed to protect the child. He had to save humanity. His love for them was strong, his love for his friend was even stronger. 

It's why the moment came to name the child, stashed away in an abandoned house, Michael suggested "Alex." And so the angel said it, it was to be. Charlie had no problem with the name, and the baby even smiled. 

Michael watched closely then on, keeping him safe. His friendship with Jeep grew as the man took on Alexander's personality and ability to love after wearing his grace for so long. When he came back to find Jeep dead, it killed a part of him too. 

But seeing Alex, the way the tattoos swirled around his body, he new he did the right thing those years ago. Even if he had no clue who he was, even if he disliked him for dotting over him and being too rough and strict, Michael was happy to have his best friend back. 

And deep down, unknown to Alex, he always felt like he knew him so personally. It was reading the tattoos more and more that he started to remember snippets of another life; until one day he looked up at the older and smiled at him. 

"I know you."


End file.
